pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Cal
I guess I have a habit of not really being what people want me to be. Cal Whitaker is a former Gym Leader of Reborn and the brother of Blake. He specialises in the Fire-type. In the game Cal is first met on the peak of Pyrous Mountain. He was a former Gym Leader before he retired to find himself and become one of Kiki's top apprentice at her academy. The player first meets and battle as a request from Kiki. Cal admits to the player when they first met that he has spent most of his life trying to oneup his brother Blake and escape from his shadow. He started training Fire types to counter his brother's Ice type. Later on Cal was found on the peak of Pyrous Mountain with Taka and Solaris. When Victoria asked Cal, he told her that he was too weak and couldn't defeat them. After the player loses to (or defeats) Solaris, Kiki appears and attempts to stop the PULSE-Camerupt from destroying the island. Solaris orders Cal to stop Kiki and throw her Medicham into the volcano. When Cal refuses to kill Kiki, Solaris orders his own Pokemon to kill Kiki. When Solaris says that he's as pathetic as Blake said he was, Cal initially begins to get mad, before agreeing with him, and admitting that he's always been weak and pathetic. Then, he says that real weakness is not doing anything to stop the things you hate from happening, decides he'll stop doing that himself, and orders his Magmortar to Blast Burn the PULSE-Camerupt. After Team Meteor leaves Pyrous Mountain, Cal attempts to make an apology to Victoria, which she rejects. Cal then leaves the area. Later on after the player obtains the Venom Badge, you meet Cal in the South Obsidia Ward. He tells the player that he never wanted any of that to happen and explained the reasons behind him joining Team Meteor. He also stated that he secretly sabotaged the PULSE-Camerupt because he liked the Academy and didn't want it to be destroyed. He then asks the player do they trust him. Regardless of the answer, he thanks the player before leaving. After encountering Blake in Ametrine City with Shelly, Cal reappears in front of the character and helps chase Blake before Team Meteor arrives. After rescuing Heather, Heather teams up with Shelly and the player teams up with Cal to catch up to Blake in the Ametrine Mountain. After Blake escapes, Cal speaks to the player and reveals to them that Terra is also part of Team Meteor. He then offers the player a flight back to the city and parts ways afterwards. Pokémon First Battle Cal is battled on a Superheated Field in a Single Battle format and he has two Hyper Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCal.png |class=Ex-Leader |name= |location=Pyrous Mountain |prize= 1292 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Mount Ametrine Team Cal is your partner part of the way through Mount Ametrine on the way to the peak. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCalv2.png |class=Reborn |name= |location=Ametrine Mountain |prize= N/A |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes * "This feels empty." -When sending out last Pokemon in Pyrous Mountain. * "Hmm..." -After defeat in Pyrous Mountain. |} Sprites Trivia *Cal's name could be a reference to 'calor', a Latin word meaning 'heat'. *Cal bears some resemblance to Malva of the Kalos region in the official Pokemon games, as both are Fire-type specialists who are part of their region's respective criminal organisations. *Prior to Episode 17, all of Cal's Pokémon used during the player's battle with him on Pyrous Mountain, with the exception of his ace, were fully-evolved starter Pokémon. *Cal originally had blue hair but dyed it red to stand out from his brother, Blake. Later on in the story his hair color is returned to its natural blue color. *Cal mentions that he became a user of Fire-type Pokemon to gain an advantage over his brother, an Ice-type user. *Cal and Blake's relationship can be related to Cain and Abel, where Cal is the Abel to Blake's Cain. *Cal has an illegal Magmortar that knows Blast Burn, which it cannot learn through legitimate means. Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders